Lullabies and Second Natures
by ObsessiveFanNumber1
Summary: AusHun & HRExChibitalia fluff. First chapter: 'Positioning his hand so it was over hers, Austria lightly pressed down, making her push one of the keys. "Our song, Hungary," he said softly.' Please read/review!
1. Chapter 1

**So, as some people know, I put a poll on my profile a while ago asking what Hetalia pairing I should write next. So far, AusHun and HRExChibitalia are tied for top, so I decided to write a little three-chapter fic for them! Chapter one is AusHun, chapter two is HRExChibitalia, and chapter three will be both! I don't own Hetalia, yada ya ya; enough rambling! Onto chapter one!**

* * *

Hungary was standing in the doorway and smiling; her eyes were closed. Austria was sitting at the piano with closed eyes as well, his fingers moving across the keys naturally. It was a simple melody compared to the kind he normally played, but there was a beauty to that, too. Softly, Hungary started singing along, making up words as she went. "_Az éjszakai hideg, karjukat a meleg. Egyedül van, de soha nem lesz szükség. Tervek nem mindig megy, de úgy látszik, hogy ez a_."

Austria joined her, his voice smooth and quiet enough to just barely skim over the sound of the piano. "_Das kann nicht unsere ursprünglich, aber ich werde immer halten Sie sie schließen. Es war etwas unerwartetes, eine überraschung zu gewinnen._" Hungary caught a glimpse of his face, confirming the fact that she already knew. Like any time he was playing the piano, especially when she was there, he was smiling.

Going over to sit next to him on the piano bench, she laid her head against his shoulder, softly singing, "_Próbált közönyös jár, de úgy látom a szemeden. Vannak, akik többet jelent neked, mint ők valaha is._" That brought a slightly more upbeat sound from the piano, making her smile.

"_Gleichgültigkeit bedeutet nichts. Ich brauche nichts mehr jetzt._" Austria opened his eyes long enough for Hungary to see the sparkle in them when he looked at her. He took one of his hands away from the piano to gently caress her face.

"How do you do that, Mr. Austria?" Hungary asked, sitting up.

"Hm? Do what?" Austria looked at her, confused. His fingers were still moving across the keys, almost like he wasn't even aware of the fact that he was still playing.

"Play such beautiful melodies like it's second nature to you."

Austria smiled, pressing a gentle kiss against her forehead. "Did you want to learn?" he said, taking her hand with his free one and moving it over the keys.

Hungary shook her head. "I don't want to ruin your song."

Positioning his hand so it was over hers, Austria lightly pressed down, making her push one of the keys. "Our song, Hungary," he said softly, continuing to move her hand with his to keep playing.

Kissing him on the cheek, Hungary said, "You should play this for Italy and Holy Rome when they get back. I'm sure it'll put them both right to sleep." She said it teasingly, knowing that one of Austria's many frustration points with Italy was when the little nation stayed up late, singing and painting, undoing any cleaning he'd done earlier in that day.

"Perhaps." Austria smiled gently at her. He took his hand off of hers to brush some hair out of her eyes, tucking it behind the flower that she wore. Hungary took the opportunity to kiss him, hugging him around the neck as well. Holding her close, Austria returned the kiss, and when they broke apart, he took her hand again and kept them both playing the piano. "_Unerwartet wie es war, ich werde dich immer lieben, mein kostbares Ungarn,_" he resumed singing quietly, meeting her eyes with a warm smile.

Hungary knew her eyes were sparkling. She leaned against him again, replying, "_A szívem örökké tiéd lesz, Ausztriában._"

* * *

**I love AusHun fluff~ **_**Szeretem!**_**/**_**Ich liebe es!**_** (Hungarian/German for "I love it!") Since I couldn't find any Hungarian lullabies online (and I figured it should've been Hungarian—after all, she's the one who started singing), I decided to be creative and make up something for both of them. :D Here's the English translations (I used an online translator to get them into Hungarian/German, so apologies if anything's wrong)—**

_**Hungary: The night is cold, your arms warm. Alone, we will never need to be. Plans may not always go as they seem, but together, we will make it through.**_

_**Austria: This may not have been ours to plan originally, but I will always hold you close. It was something unexpected, a surprise to gain from.**_

_**Hungary: You tried to act indifferent, but I see it in your eyes. There are those who mean more to you than they'll ever know.**_

_**Austria: Indifference means nothing. I need nothing more now. *after speaking part* Unexpected as it was, I will always love you, my precious Hungary.**_

_**Hungary: And forever my heart will be yours, Austria.**_

**~So cute~ Anyways, please review! Also, if anyone knows a website I could find good lullabies in other languages in general, please PM me or give me a link in a review (just put spaces before/after the periods so it'll hopefully work), 'cause I'm obsessed with that sort of thing anyways. ;) Reviews are loved. ;D Have a good weekend, everybody~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Four reviews in one day! Ve~that's pretty good! *smiles* Special thanks to dattebayo4321, hetaboo-chan, SheepRainbow, and sum1 for reviewing, as well as to the people who favorited/alerted this story! **_**Ti amo, ventilator**_** (that's Italian for 'I love you, fans', by the way)~ :) Y'all know why it's Italian there. 'Cause this chapter is purely HRExChibitalia (my chibi OTP)! With a slight AusHun mention. *makes heart with hands* I think this is the fastest I've ever updated a story...but I got the idea and didn't want to lose it. ;) Again, the whole blah blah disclaimer, don't own Hetalia, nyaw nyaw nyaw (that's just what I say as another way to say yada yada ya). On with chapter two!**

* * *

Chibitalia gasped. "Holy Rome, look!" he said excitedly, pointing at a shiny rock shaped roughly like a strange rectangle. "The sun's making it sparkly!" Much to Chibitalia's delight, Mr. Austria had agreed to let him have the morning off today so long as he worked hard that afternoon. Eager to visit the river since he hadn't had much chance to since he'd started living at Mr. Austria's house, Chibitalia had invited Holy Roman Empire to come with him, an offer the blonde had accepted.

Holy Roman Empire followed where he was pointing. "Hm? Oh, yes, it's very pretty, isn't it?"

Giving him a funny look, Chibitalia wondered if something was wrong. Holy Roman Empire seemed to be distracted a lot around him these days. But then he shrugged it off when his eyes were drawn to another glistening stone. "Isn't that one bright, too?" he said happily. "Ve~I wish I could paint it right now…it's so pretty, I bet Miss Hungary and Mr. Austria would like it, too! Don't you agree?"

Again, Holy Roman Empire's deep blue eyes flickered up, like he hadn't been paying full attention. "Y-yes, they would, wouldn't they?"

Confused, Chibitalia tilted his head slightly. "Are you alright, Holy Rome? Your face looks red."

"It's nothing, Italy," Holy Roman Empire said quickly, trying to stop blushing.

"Are you sure?" Leaning closer, Chibitalia put his hand against Holy Roman Empire's forehead, like he'd seen Miss Hungary do sometimes. "Maybe we should head back to Mr. Austria's house," he said worriedly. "Your forehead feels warm—is something wrong?"

"No!" Holy Roman Empire blushed even more. He reached up to push Chibitalia's hand away, but when their hands brushed, he froze, heart pounding in his chest. _Italy…_ He didn't want her to worry, so he brought the topic back to the sparkly stones. "I-if you wanted, Italy, I could get you that rock."

Chibitalia smiled. "_Ringraziarla_, Holy Rome!" he said brightly. "But it's all right. I'll just make sure to remember it so that I can paint it later!"

Holy Roman Empire didn't even try to suppress his smile. Optimism was always Chibitalia's second nature. That was just one more thing that he loved about her. "Um…Italy?"

"Ve~what is it?"

Taking a deep breath, Holy Roman Empire tried to blurt out the words before the pounding of his heart could cut him off. "Willyousingforme?"

Chibitalia looked at him curiously. "Ve? I couldn't understand you…"

Another deep breath, and then Holy Roman Empire spoke again, slower this time. "Italy, will you sing for me sometime?"

A giant smile lit Chibitalia's face. "I can now!" he said, plopping down on the ground next to Holy Roman Empire. A little more hesitantly, Holy Roman Empire nonetheless sat down next to Chibitalia. He listened to the little nation start humming to get the melody flowing in both of their minds before Chibitalia began singing. "_Fai la nanna principino; fai la nanna cuoricino. Fai la nanna rosellina; fai la nanna bambolina._"

Holy Roman Empire was surprised to realize he recognized the lullaby. "_Dormi bene nel lettino_," he sang quietly. Chibitalia looked up, surprised, but Holy Roman Empire kept singing. "_Che la mamma e' qui vicino. Chiudi gli occhi dormi tanto, e vedrai tutto e' un incanto._"

His smile tugging to grow, Chibitalia scooted closer to Holy Roman Empire. He was starting to feel drowsy, but in a good way. It made him think of how Grandpa Rome used to sing this song to him and Romano sometimes. "_Rosso, verde, azzurro e oro son piu' belli, mio tesoro. Viola, arpa e mandolino: Tutto e' suono per il mio bambino, per la mia bambina…_" His voice was slipping down, along with his eyelids. Squirming to lay his head on Holy Roman Empire's lap, Chibitalia sleepily said, "You're a good singer, Holy Rome…why don't you ever sing…?"

Holy Roman Empire's face had gone bright red the instant that Chibitalia's head had touched his lap. It took a second for the question to register. When it did, Holy Roman Empire smiled warmly at the little nation who held his heart, who was already fast asleep, breathing softly. "I-I'll try to sing more for you, Italy," he said, even though she couldn't hear him. Maybe it was because of that, but Holy Roman Empire finally worked up the courage to whisper the three words that summed up all of his feelings for his best friend. "I love you…"

* * *

***fangirl squeal* HRExChibitalia is the reason I support GerIta. It's such an adwibble pairing! :D '**_**Ringraziarla**_**' is Italian for 'Thank you' (since there's only one Italian word besides the lullaby, I figured I'd just say it here rather than a list below).**** By the way, I found a website that has some good lullabies (like I was asking for last chapter—still no Hungarian, though). Here's the website if anyone wants to check it out (just take out the spaces):**

**http:/ lullabiesofeurope . wetpaint . com/**

**This is where I got the lullaby for this chapter. :) Here are the translated lyrics, in case you have a reason for not checking out the website:**

_**Chibitalia: Hush a bye, little prince; hush a bye, little heart. Hush a bye, little rose; hush a bye, little doll.**_

_**Holy Roman Empire: Sleep well in your cradle. Your mum is here, close by. Close your eyes; sleep for a long time, and you will see that everything is enchanting.**_

_**Chibitalia: Red, green, blue and gold are more beautiful, my sweetheart. Viola, harp and mandolin: Everything is sound for my little baby boy, for my little baby girl.**_

**So cute! :D *makes heart with hands* Anypasta, review please! All reviewers will receive pasta homemade by Ita-chan~ ;) Peace out! Have a good April Fool's Day, everyone!**


End file.
